A Hybrids Secret
by Lovely-pixels
Summary: What if the Volturi already knew about vampire/human Hybrids. When Edward goes to Italy to have himself killed, he is saved by Bella, but, Jasper is the one who brought her there. Alice is Aro's daughter, who likes to watch trials and in this case, she can't stand by. I suck at summaries, good story, I promise.
1. Meeting

**This is my new story, I'm going to be focusing on this cause the other one is almost done, so don't worry! Visions of the Past is coming soon!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!

* * *

><p>A sigh.<p>

"So, you've made up your minds." A voice said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"It was an intriguing debate. We've rarely encountered a vampire, who would willingly, end his own existence…" My father stated. "Pathetic, disgraceful." Caius chimed, in. "I'm afraid, your particular gifts, are too valuable to destroy...but, if you are unhappy with your lot, join us." My father offered, and I couldn't take the curiosity, peeking my head around the pillar, my long black locks sweeping over to give away my presence. I smiled at my father as his eyes flashed to me.

"We would be delighted, to utilize your skills. Wont you consider, staying with us?" My father offered again, and it was then that I looked at the very dishevelled man, standing front and centre of my father and my uncles.

He was pale, but, weren't we all? He was wearing all black, and it looked like he had been wearing that shirt for a long time, it was ripped and had slight tears along the edges. It was dirty, it was gross but, you could tell my his stance, he was broken. I watched him carefully and he seemed to break even more at the rejection and the offer.

"You know it will happen anyway." He stated pitifully. "Not without cause." Marcus responded, his voice faint and airy, and to that, the vampire turned around, making a dry click sound as he walked out tiredly, I watched him and I frowned. "Such a waste." My father remarked and I walked toward my father once the doors were closed.

"Alice, you mustn't spy on our guests, what if you're seen?" He asked and I frowned, looking down at my shoes and sighing. "I'm sorry but, I'm so bored…" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest. It had been six long years here in Volterra, and I had only been outside twice.

"Alice." He warned and I frowned. "Aro." I mimicked, causing a slight grin from Felix. Felix was my favourite out of the guard, he was the one who taught me to fight, taught me kill and was extremely protective of me. He was like a brother that I would never have.

* * *

><p>The St. Marcus Festival.<p>

It was the only time I was allowed out, and it happened to be the best time for shopping. I was out and about, wearing my scarf over my head, hair now chopped off, knowing it was going to grow back any day. I was walking through the crowds, admiring the outdoors when I saw her. A girl in a green shirt, pushing through the crowd of people desperately. She stopped at the fountain, and looked across the courtyard. The man from the week before, was unbuttoning his shirt, examining the sunlight. I gasped and watched as the girl ran across the fountain, water spraying around her as she ran. "Edward." I heard her breath as he stepped into the direct sunlight. She crashed into him before anyone could notice. "Don't." She cried, clutching onto him as if her human life depended on it. "Heaven." He muttered, moving her hair and inhaling. "Edward, you have to move." She gasped. "Open your eyes, look at me. I'm alive." She assured, and he did just that, his eyes opening, and widening slightly. "You have to move." She pleaded, her voice shaking as she tried to catch her breath. "Bella." He whispered, before backing up quickly, clutching at her and gasping. I ran to the side building, being able to hear the elevator, and the opening of the sewage cover.

I rushed to lean against the door, incase Felix or Demetri tried anything, with this reunited couple. I heard, and smelt the presence of another vampire but, my focus was the human. I heard the faint whispered of Edward and Bella, and then I heard the gate unlock and crash open as two guards came in. After a few mumbled conversations the voices became louder.

"The girl comes with us." Felix stated and the way the other man, who I learned to be Edward, tensed, this was his mate. "No. You can go to hell." He stated fiercely. I froze and worked quickly on breaking the lock, before anyone could reply, I opened the large wooden door and looked at the couple and the blonde male beside them, and then at Felix and Demetri. Sliding my scarf down and taking off my large framed sunglasses.

"Come on guys." I said as I did so, walking in and shutting the door behind me. "It's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene..." I said, moving in front of the couple, the man behind them eyeing me curiously. "We wouldn't." Felix stated, watching me carefully. I heard the pretentious sound of Janes hideous shoes and I looked down the hall at her.

"Enough." She said simply, taking off her hood, and I felt the atmosphere change. I wasn't afraid of her, she couldn't touch me, and she wouldn't harm them. "Jane." I heard Edward say silently behind me. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She said, looking between Felix and Demetri, and then at me, and the arrogance in her eyes shone clearer than ever.

"Oh." She smirked before turning around and walking down the hall, I began to follow her, as did the others, Felix and Demetri in the very back, to assure the vampires wouldn't run. I looked at the human, who was looking around desperately. "Just do as she says." I said simply, nodding reassuringly at her as I pulled off my scarf completely, tucking my glasses and scarf in my purse.

Felix gave Edward a cloak and he shrugged it on easily, wrapping his arm around Bella again, holding her close. Walking into a stairwell, Jane told us all to go first and I sneered at her. I allowed Edward to go first and then followed after Bella, finally noticing the blonde man. He was eyeing me continuously, and he was gorgeous. He was like nothing I ever saw. He was tall, lean, and handsome. He was covered in scars, and he looked kinda scary, but, it made him intriguing.

"Are you scared?" Edward asked softly. "Are you?" Bella asked, looking up at him as they walked. "No." He answered softly. "Hmph." Jane huffed and I turned my head to glare at her. We then filed into the elevator, Felix, Demetri and then Edward and Bella, me and the blonde, and then and unfortunately, Jane.

The music made everything tense. Creepy Italian Opera, wasn't the best for this situation but, Jane insisted. I shared a look with the human and smiled slightly, looking at Edward who nodded faintly.

We followed Jane out into the fancy lobby, and I swallowed thickly. We passed the receptionist and she greeted us. I noticed Bella who looked at Edward. "Is she human?" "Yes." He answered. "Does she know?" She asked again. "Yes." "Then why would….she wants to be."

"And so she will be." Demetri stated, and I smiled faintly. I knew how he felt about this particular receptionist. "Or dessert." Jane said and my stomach twisted uneasily.

As we neared the main room, I could hear my father and then I tensed. How would I explain this one to father? I looked at Demetri and Felix, who nodded and I turned to run down the halls, going to my room and dumping off my stuff and getting my cloak.

I rushed back to hide behind one of the pillars in the main room as Jane, Edward, Bella, the Blonde and Demetri and Felix entered. "Sister, sent you to bring back one and you bring back two….and a half." Alec stated, looking at Bella and then back at his twin. "Such a clever girl." He said as his sister joined him.

"What a happy surprise." My father stated, standing up and spreading his arms in an almost welcoming way, the way he did to me as a child and I needed an embrace. "Bella is alive after all." He said, while walking toward them, clapping his hands together. "Isn't that wonderful." He said, as he neared them. "I love a happy ending." He said, taking Edwards hand in his and smiling. "Ah, they are so glad." He said with a smile.

As he searched Edwards mind, he looked into his mind and smiled. "La Tua Cantante…" He said and I was right, I smiled to myself. This was his mate, and or singer as it was called to the more traditional vampires. "Her blood appeals to you so much….it makes me thirsty." He said, swallowing the pool of venom in his mouth. "How can you stand to be so close to her?" He asked.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward stated dryly. "Yes, I can see that." My father added. "Aro, can read every thought I've ever had, with one touch." Edward stated, looking at his singer, and then back at my father. "And now you know everything." He said, taking his hand away and I watched my fathers face fall. "So get on with it." Edward added.

My father nodded and smiled slightly. "You're quite a soul reader yourself, Edward." He said and then looked at Bella. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts….fascinating." He said and backed away slightly. "I would love to see if, you are an exception to my gifts as well." He said calmly, offering his hand. "Would you do me the honour?" She hesitated for a minute before she took his hand tentatively, and he grabbed it with both, pulling her closer slightly, closing his eyes in concentration. I noticed Marcus and Caius gain interest and I held my breath as my father looked up in surprise. "Intresting…"

"I see nothing." He stated, letting go of her hand and walking back to his brothers. "I wonder...let us see if she is immune to all our powers…" He stated, looking at Jane and she smirked proudly. "No." I gasped out softly. My high voice gaining the attention of the vampires. I mentally slapped myself.

"I..What are the powers?" Bella asked softly. "Jane….dear sister, why don't you show her your power." Alec stated, and I looked at Jane, who was staring at me. "Pain." She said and suddenly, I was on the ground in paralyzing pain. I screamed out for mercy and I heard loud growls all around, from Felix, my father and the blonde for some reason.

"No! Please stop it! She didn't do anything!" I heard Bella pleading over my blood curdling screams. I crawled back behind the pillar once the pain was gone, tears streaming down my cheeks, gasping in pain. I continued to silently cry, wiping my tears every so often.

I was relieved when the pain disappeared, and I was sucked into a vision.

_It was me, me and the blonde. Surrounded by a group of vampires, another blonde male, a blonde female, and then there was Bella and Edward, except Bella was a vampire. _

I was pulled out of the vision by Janes annoyed huff, and I stood, watching again from my spot, the tears still pooled in my baby blue eyes. I watched, as she continued to try and hurt the human but, she was immune. I heard my father's laughter and it honestly, irked me a bit. This wasn't normal laughter, this was a horrified and delighted laughter.

He clapped, and it broke Janes focus. "Remarkable." He breathed. "She confounds us all." He said simply. "So, what do we do with you now?" He asked softly.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro…." Marcus said quietly. I frowned and watched my father quietly. "She knows too much, she's a liability." Caius supplied. My father hummed in disappointment. "That's true." He said and then looked at Felix. "Felix…" He said and then it happened.

Edward flipped Bella quickly so he was in the way of her and Felix, and then he lunged at Felix. I watched as the blonde ran to grab Bella, and Demetri grabbed him by the throat, fingers digging into his scarred neck, and I flinched slightly.  
>Felix pushed Edward off and sent him flying up, zooming to where Edward was landing and grabbing his neck to slam him into the ground, causing cracks along the marble floors and along the pale skin of the other vampires cheek. Felix was up quickly and rushed toward Bella, only to be grabbed by Edward, who was easily thrown across the room, where Felix was waiting, to smash through a marble bench, and grab Edward by the throat once more, and then they were moving in violent blurs, and then Edward was thrown down again, cracking more of the floor. He was up within a second and they were moving in blurs once more, attacking each other and grabbing each other before, Edward was thrown over Felix's head and into the stairs at my fathers feet. I gasped in horror as Felix began to twist at Edwards neck.<p>

"_Please! No! NO! PLEASE!" _Bella screamed, pulling at her own hair in terror. My father held out his hands to stop the execution. "Kill me, kill me. Not him." He gasped, her breath shallow, as she literally begging to be murdered. My father walked to her, and Felix dragged Edward over to see his love be murdered.

"How….extraordinary." My father breathed. "You would give up your life, for someone like us, a vampire….a soulless monster." He said in awe. "You don't know a thing….about his soul." She said simply.

"Forse, nel vostro l'uno o altro…" He said, looking from Bella to Edward. "This is a sadness...if only it had been your intention to give her, immortality." He said simply, and then I perked up. As my father approached her, a small growl escaping his throat. I moved from behind the pillar.

"Wait!" I called out, and he stopped, looking at me. "Bella, will be one of us….I've seen it." I said and everyone was looking at me. "Carlisle will do it." I said, realising I knew the second blonde in the vision. My father stopped and offered a hand to me, and I rushed to him, giving my hand to him and watching him.

"Mesmerizing, as all way dear Alice….to see what you have seen, before it has happened." He said, kissing my hand and then letting it go.

I smiled when he told them to leave. "I'll escort them out." I said simply, "Cynthia is on her way down anyway." I said simply. I knew they didn't want anyone knowing what I was, but, I needed to talk to them….especially the blonde. I walked out, the three following as Cynthia led in a group of unsuspecting humans, tourists none the less. led them to the elevator and watched as Bella clung to Edward. I was staring at the blonde.

"Who are you?" Edward finally asked, holding Bella close. "I'm Alice." I said simply, looking at them. "And you're Edward, Bella and….?" I asked, looking at the blonde who continued to eye me. "Jasper, ma'am." He said, his southern drawl fitting his appearance. "Pleasure." I said simply, noticing the way Edward was watching me and Jasper.

"Are you human?" Bella asked softly, her voice soft, clearly tired from being strong in the room full of deadly vampires. "Sort of." I said softly, leading them out of the elevator and up the stairs. "For all intents and purposes, yes." I said and watched as Bella watched me. "You...you saw me, like you...them?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm a physic, sort of….fath-Aro's secret weapon." I said softly. I hummed as I lead them to where I met them.

"I hope to see you all again, on a happier note." I said simply, smiling up at them.

"Me too." I heard Jasper whisper to himself. Edward left with Bella through where I entered, it was now shaded.

"Don't keep me waiting to long." I said to Jasper and he tilted his head. "I'll try ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Visions

**PLEASE READ! **

**St. Marcus Festival is on April 25th, so, I'm going over Eclipse, Breaking Dawn part 1 and then part 2, before I add on...And yes, it is on the movies, just because thats where the most Volturi scenes are so, somethings will be on the book.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, and I'm not sure what's going on with Visions of the Past. I keep writing a paragraph a day but, It's going slowly!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>I walked back down the halls, my heels clicking as I re-entered the main room as my father and the rest of the guard finished feeding. I grimaced as my throat burned slightly, looking up at father as he wiped his mouth. He walked over to me, quickly making sure there was no marks from me hitting the floor. I smiled at him softly and sighed.<p>

"I'm fine...It didn't hurt that much." I assured, which only caused him to raise an eyebrow doubtingly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, which had already grown since the morning. My father only nodded and then took my hand, leading me to my seat between he and Caius. I sat down adjusting my cloak, trying to avoid looking at the mass pile of bodies over the drain where the access blood drained.

"Jane." He began, and I watched the fear strike the arrogant blonde. I crossed my legs and watched as she walked closer to stand in the middle of the room. "Yes, master?" She asked softly, and I watched her carefully, she had a plan already, she had an excuse.

My dad reached out a hand, he would get the truth. She walked forward hesitantly, and took his hand. After a moment the grip on her hand tightened to the point where there were little cracks on her petite fingers. She hissed in pain and yanked her hand away.

"What have we said about using your abilities, on my daughter?" He asked, his voice, a lot harsher than usual but, also somehow calm. "The human wanted a demonstration." She replied simply and my father only glared at her. "Jane...dear Jane. That's what the Jasper was for." He said and I tensed, looking at him in horror. I didn't stay to hear what else happened. I stood up and rushed out of the room.

I needed to eat. I walked to find where Cynthia had put my human. She always found me a pathetic human who wouldn't be missed, a criminal or, a rapist. I saw her leaving one of the small rooms that was usually empty, wiping the corner of her mouth and smirking. "He's out cold...don't worry Ali." She said and I nodded, hugging her in thanks before I walked into the room. There was a lifeless body on one side of the room, and my guy on the other. I could smell drugs in his blood, and I knew it would have a bitter taste but, I needed to feed, since there wasn't another way for me, besides human food, and it was disgusting.

I rushed beside him, and realized, he wasn't out cold. He was awake, the probable screams from his partner in crime. He opened his mouth to scream, but my teeth crushed his windpipe quickly, before he could release a sound. The only sounds in the room were coming from the low gurgles of air and blood in his lungs and the low moans I was letting out.

The aftertaste was bitter, it was something I was accustomed to, since I didn't kill innocent or good citizens. I discarded the body and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my cloak before I stood, and left. I walked to my room, feeling tired now, flopped down on my bed and sighed.

I looked over to my bedside table and sighed. There was a picture of my mother on the table, it was old, faded and in black and white but, I knew what she looked like. She was one of the assistants who wanted to become part of the guard, and my father fell in love with her, I knew she died giving birth to me but, I knew nothing beside that. I didn't know where she was from, how old she was, though she looked young. I rolled onto my back, and let my mind wonder the future.

_Jane smirked as we stood on the top of a building, the air cold and damp as we watched a group of newborns slaughter dozens, one was smashing a car while impersonating the hulk. One guy, who was clearly angered by the behaviour, grabbed the car door and slammed it to the ground. "What did I say about a low profile?!" He yelled. _

Where was that? Somewhere in America, clearly by the accents. Why were there so many newborns? And why was I in America? Were they finally letting me leave? I smiled happily before I searched further in the future.

_I was wearing purple, a silk dress, and I was being twirled. A small giggle escaped my lips as Jasper pulled me against his chest. We danced in perfect sync and before I knew it we were in a perfect swing dance. Eyes were on us and we ended with him flipping me and then a twirl before I pecked his cheek and curtsied._

Again, so many questions. The scenery was a wedding, and I was wearing purple so it wasn't ours, though I wish it was. It was at the house from my vision from earlier that day, but it was different. The wedding took up the entire yard, it was flowery and delicate and I loved it. One more and then I would sleep.

_Jasper let out a content sigh before he gently pressed his lips to mine. "Dear Alice….you'll never have to go back there. I promise." He whispered gently, caressing my pale cheek before and pressed a finger gently to his lips. "Just like I'll never let you go back with her….I promise." I whispered. _

Where was he protecting me from, and what was I protecting him from? I would find out, and I would protect him, no matter what. He was my _cantante_ and as far as I knew, that was eternal. I sighed, I had so many questions and some may never be answered but, I knew that one day, Jasper would be with me.

I moved to get changed into my pajamas, and then slid back into my bed, hugging the covers tightly, as I drifted to sleep, dreaming about the handsome Texas man that was slowly filling my future.

* * *

><p>Two months passed.<p>

It was extremely annoying to not have any answers to the questions you've been stuck with because of your abilities. I walked out of my room and into the main room, something was wrong. I could tell by the way my father had situated this meeting.

"We all know about the problem with the newborns in Seattle, so, Jane….I'm sending you, Felix, Demetri, and Alec to go sort it out….and check on the Cullens, we need to see if Bella is still human." My father said simply and I gasped. "Me too!" I said, walking out quickly. "Please." I added, and I could see the look of hesitation on his face.

"I'll be with Felix! He wouldn't let anything happen to me!" I reminded, giving my father a pleading look. "I suppose…" He said after a short moment. I clapped and then headed to my room to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so...I don't know what's going on with this and Visions of the Past. I want to write but, I also have a tumblr to run, school, chores and friends so...I wont be able to update as much as I would like too but, hey, updates will either be long or like this one, short and sweet. I'm going to update before next week again, I promise!<strong>

**Please review, that's what makes me want to write! I got a second review on this and started to write!**


	3. Seattle

**PLEASE READ! **

**So…..due to recent heartbreak, my stories will be on halt-ish but, I was already done this chapter so I'm posting it.  
>And I'm so grateful for the support and love so, I'll try my best to throw myself into writing and maybe that will help? Also, I'm aware Alice can see the wolves in her visions but, she can in the movie so…..sorry 'bout it?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>I ran to my room to pack, packing a backpack full of clothes, knowing that we would see the Cullens, I packed a cute dress with a pair of grey flats. I hummed excitedly and got changed into a long black sleeves dress that was well fitted to my body. I slid on my shoes and then met with everyone who was leave.<p>

Me, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane, all cloaked and all ready. Felix took my bag and I thanked him silently. Jane and me shared a look of hatred before my father broke it up, explaining to us all what the main mission was.

"Stop the newborns, we can't have our kind exposed." He said simply, though I could tell he was keeping me out of the main goal. I nodded, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I'll be waiting, you have two weeks." He said simply. "Be safe with my daughter." He said to Felix and Demetri. They nodded and turned with Jane and Alec, all in sync before they walked out, I followed eagerly.

* * *

><p>We wouldn't take a plane, we would run, and when my legs got tired, or I became tired, Felix would carry me on his back. After a weeks time, we arrived in Washington, and we all needed to feed. They would find someone alone, or hunt all together but I couldn't. I had never lured a man away from a group before and I had never hunted at all really. I would hold off.<p>

I waited in a small diner for them to be finished, ordering a small coffee, because I was tired, and I needed to gain some energy. I smiled as I gulped the hot substance down, it cooled my throat and the need to hunt, and that's what mattered.

Felix walked into view and I paid for my coffee and then rushed out, at a human pace. I walked to meet with him as Demetri and Alec dumped the bodies into the sewers. I looked away, the burn returning easily to my throat.

Felix noticed my discomfort and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled slightly at the comforting gesture and moved quickly to reassemble with the everyone else. "We should be crossing their paths soon." Demetri said simply and I nodded, checking and nodding in confirmation. "Their hunting just north of here." I said simply.

We took to high grounds, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until we saw the wreckage. We walked toward the edge, watched as the newborns fought over a couple of scantily clothed women, eventually just attacking each other, to let another one take the terrified girl. I swallowed thickly as her screams filled the air. I watched as a boy, smashed through a car roof in a predicted Hulk impression. "Hulk mad! Hulk smash!" He yelled out, as he pulled out a blood soaked body from the hole in the roof. One guy, who I knew as Riley Biers from the missing posters around populated areas, was angered by the behaviour, grabbed the car door and slammed it to the ground. "What did I say about a low profile?!" He yelled.

"They've already drawn, too much attention." Demetri said, in an almost bored voice. "So, is there an action?" Felix asked, looking at the three of us. "Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness." He said simply. "Let them." Jane said, her eyes not wavering from the chaotic scene. Felix grew tense, and turned, walking ahead a few feet and sighing.

"Maybe we should consult with Aro." He said simply, we all turned to watch him and suddenly he was on the ground. "Aro's decisions are being watched….Either we let them do what they were created for," she turned back to face the scene."Or we end them….Decisions, decisions." She said softly, and I frowned, watching her carefully, before I went to help Felix up.

"Choose wisely sister." Alec said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why not both?" She offered and I tensed, a vision hitting me like a ton of bricks.

_The five of them stood in a proud line. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Before they shot off to collide with three dozen newborns. A violent fight between them before wolves joined in. They struggled, most of the newborns going for Jasper. A spine chilling rip broke through as three newborns ran away from a lifeless body. "Jasper!"_

"No!" I cried, and they all snapped their attention to me. "No, we end them." I said angrily. "Innocent people will die." I said, stepping towards Jane. "And when they do, we will end them, until then, let them." Jane snapped back, stepping forward to meet me in a evil stance. Sudden realization hit.

"You want them to die…" I said and then shook my head. "Pathetic." I muttered, stepping away, and picking up my bag from Felix. "Is that really why we're here? So the Cullens can be slaughtered?" I asked, looking around to see grim looks. I shook my head before I took off. They weren't going to help the Cullens but I would. I couldn't let my vision come true.

* * *

><p>I had successfully dodged them for almost two days, and based on the scents I was picking up, I was close to the Cullens. I now found myself in Forks, Washington, a depressing but, quaint little town. I walked along the forest edges, blindly may I add, too busy searching the future. When I was pulled out of my visions by a flashy, yet somehow familiar car, drove by at dangerous speeds. I smiled when I realized who it was. I ran after it, staying in the woods though, not wanting to be seen until it was necessary. I watched in silence as Edward got out of the car, going quickly to the other side to retrieve Bella. She was still human, that wasn't good.<p>

Edward tensed, looking around before he rushed Bella inside. Thought to loud….I pulled out a small mirror from my bag, fixed my hair before I changed into the cute dress. I had been on the run for two days but, that doesn't mean I had to look like it. I walked out of the forest and straight to the door, checking what would happen before I knocked.

After a moment of silence, the door opened and Bella smiled. "Alice?" She said, obviously remembering me from two months ago. I smiled at her happily. "Bella, hi." I said sweetly and hugged her quickly before I remember no one would be used to my….me-ness yet. I pulled away and smiled cautiously. Edward was at the end of the stairs, watching me carefully.

"I assume you know." I said, addressing him now. He nodded and crossed his arms. "The situation is under control." He said and then there was a scoff. "Eddie, don't bother, you know that's a lie." Said a booming voice before a bulky man appeared. Emmett, as I learned from visions.

"I'm here with news." I said simply. "You know something?" Bella asked, and that's when I noticed her quickly bruising hand. "I...yes but first, your hand." I said softly, and that's when I was pulled inside.

* * *

><p><strong>More soon-ish, I promise. I may update tomorrow or start writing tomorrow…<strong>

**As always, please review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
